The Challenge: Fresh Meat
|nextseason = TBA }} is the third season of The Challenge and the ninth installment on Ryan's Reality Network. TBA was the winner, beating TBA. Production Applications for the season were first released on August 15, 2015. The application was done online. It consisted of general information about the applicants. the blog is RRNFreshMeat and the tag is #RRNFreshMeat. Hosts Cast Cast Photos Format Prior to the season, each of the 12 newcomers (referred to as "Fresh Meat") participate in a series of challenges to test their skills. Each alumnus selects one of the rookies to be their partner for the entire season, using the stats from the pre-season challenges. In odd-numbered episodes, teams participate in a challenge. Challenges are sometimes called "missions." The winners of the challenge have immunity from going into Exile, and selects one team to go into Exile. The remaining teams get together to vote for the other Exile team; the winning team and their pick for the Exile are not present during the process. Each individual gets a vote, and voting is not secret. The team with the most votes is picked to go into Exile. In even-numbered episodes, teams participate in another challenge. If one of the two teams picked for Exile wins the challenge, referred to as winning the "pardon", they can select another team to go into Exile in their place, however, they cannot pick the team that won the previous challenge as that team has immunity. The challenge of this episode is followed by the Exile. Exile is a race between two teams. Unlike the elimination games of other seasons of The Challenge, the remaining teams do not watch the battle between the two Exile teams. The Exile teams run a course and whoever crosses the finish line first stays, while the other team goes home. Draft Selections Each of the 12 Fresh Meat cast members participated in a multi-challenge obstacle course, testing their strength, stamina, and mental ability. The multi-challenge obstacle course included: :The Bridge Game :Triangle 2048 :Winterbells The alumni used the stats from each player's obstacle course performance to determine their partner. Gameplay Challenge Games * Block Out: Pairs were placed on a checkered board and had to move right, left, down, up, or stay. In the event of a collision the teams would be eliminated. The last pair standing wins. **'Winners': ---- Exiles Exile is a race between two teams with a start and a finish, and two puzzles in between. The puzzles are optional and can be skipped by the teams, however, teams must grab their flag at each puzzle before proceeding. Puzzles that are completed may result in a reward significant to the remainder of the race. There are three different Exile courses on this season: Beach, Forest, and Cliffside. Each Exile contains a start, a finish, and two puzzles; however, the terrain of the course may affect a team's performance. Teams that participated on each course are as follows: *'Beach Course': *'Forest Course': *'Cliffside Course': ---- Final Challenge TBA Game Summary Elimination Chart Voting History Episode progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the challenge. : The team was put into Exile. : The team won the Exile. : The team won the challenge and a pardon. : The team was put into Exile by another team that won a pardon and won. : The team lost in the Exile and was eliminated. : The team was removed from the competition due to injuries. Challenge Placings